


Just a Kiss

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one has answers, because all she remembers is a kiss.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Leaving milk out might be her worst decision ever. Moira puts it behind getting out of bed and trying to shower. Water is everywhere. Worse, she thinks it might be leaking into her downstairs neighbors apartment, but the old woman never makes much fuss. Tomorrow she can apologize and assess damage. 

Right now her head is trying to come open. The headache has a pulse. Mean and relentless. Nothing a little water or aspirin will fix. Definitely not something brought on by weather or stress. 

None of her doctors have answers, because none believe her. For all she remembers is a kiss.


End file.
